The inventors have hitherto seen various foldable tables, but they were all highly complicated in structure making them expensive to manufacture and undurable in use. Furthermore, the inventors have never seen such a foldable table which can be folded down with a single operation and can be restored to the usable state by applying a natural lifting motion to its table plate, through the use of a pair of cams.
We have found that the use of a pair of cams in a foldable table can make its folding mechanism highly smooth in action, convenient in operation and durable in use.